Love between two worlds
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Lucy our favorite celestial mage comes into contact with our favorite substituent shinigami Ichigo. Will love blossom between the two or will danger ocure. Read to find out more. Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Well minna this is my second attempt at a crossover story. The last one I tried didn't work out, but now I thought of this one. Well enjoy.

* * *

It was a lovely spring afternoon. People were strolling through the streets, Fairy tail was being Fairy tail, and a portal was about to open in our favorite celestial mages house. Wait, what?

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Sunlight shone through my window while I sat at my desk working on my novel. Nastu and Happy were out fishing, Gray was on a mission,and Erza was going to try all the strawberry cheesecakes in Magnolia. So now was the only time that I had to write it without them interrupting. Sighing a bit, I got up to get a glass of water. Yet before I could even get halfway out of my room, a black hole opened above me. Staring up at it, I saw only darkness. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to leave when something landed on me.

**"Ow what the hell?" **I grumbled. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a patch of orange hair. Pushing up as much as possible, I wriggled out from underneath whatever had landed on me. Once free, I saw that what had landed on me was a man. He looked to be around my age, mabey older, wearing regular clothes, and had orange hair.**  
**

_Just who is he?_

* * *

__Well this is mostly an introduction, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until then, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Well minna sorry for the first slow chapter but I promise I will write long chapter. So now on with the story.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.  
**

I had dragged the strange man to my couch and placed him on it. Staring at him I wondered just who this man was. Turning back around, I made my way to the kitchen to prepare some strong tea for myself. As I was leaving though, I didn't notice the man was starting to stir. Entering the kitchen, I grabbed the kettle and filled it with hot water. Turning around I went to fetch a tea bag when I was pulled back and slung onto the ground.

**"Who are you and what are you planning?" **I heard a masculine voice ask. Looking up I saw the orange haired man above me.

**"I'm Lucy and I was planning to make some tea until you rudely slung me to the ground. Now get off of me." **I replied to the man. It looked like he didn't trust me and was not going to let me get up anytime soon. Done with his stubbornness, I decided to call upon one of my spirits.

**"LOKE!" **After my yell a poof of smoke came into the room. Once it cleared, it revealed a man with orange hair in a suit with glasses on.

**"What can I do for you love?" **The lion spirit asked. Sighing at the spirits ways, I told him.

**"Loke get him off of me." **Pointing at the man above me. Loke finally noticed the other man in the room then. Jumping into action, he had the man in a headlock in a few seconds. Standing up, I made my way over to the whistling kettle. Pouring the water into two cups and placing a tea bag in each one, I turned around to face the two.

**"Let's go into the living room and talk this all out alright?" **I said while heading in the said direction. I heard the two men's footsteps following me. Once in the living room, I dismissed Loke so it was just me and the strange orange haired man.

**"Now then you know my name but I don't know yours. Care to tell me?" **I asked while handing the man some tea.

**"Uh thanks and sorry bout earlier. My names Ichigo Kurosaki."** Ichigo said while taking a sip of the tea. Nodding my head I also took a sip of my tea before asking,

**"So how did you get here?" **He looked up startled for a second before replying.

**"Now this will take awhile to explain." **I nodded my head for him to continue.

**"Well you see it all started while I was walking home."**

**Earlier that day with Ichigo**

_I was walking along the street alone thinking about the latest adventure I had just come back from. As I was turning a corner, I saw a familiar face._

**_"Oi Renji, what are you doing here?"_**_ I yelled at the said man. He turned around once I yelled at him.__  
_

**_"Oh Ichigo. I was just looking for you." _**_He said while approaching me. Once he reached me, he pulled out a strange device.  
_

**_"What is that thing and why were you looking for me?" _**_I asked him while looking the strange device like it was a bomb._

**_"Well the Soul Society needs you to go and search this place called Magnolia and search for hollow's that have somehow traveled to this dimension. This device will send you there." _**_He explained while putting the device onto my chest. Before a word could come out of my mouth, I was sent into darkness and lost conciseness.  
_

**Present time  
**

**"So that's basically how I ended up here." **Ichigo said while placing his now empty cup of tea on the table in front of him. I was at a loss for words. Another person from a different dimension was sitting right in front of me.

**"Uh well since you don't know anything about this world, you are welcome to stay here." **I told him while taking the two cups to the kitchen.

**"Thanks." **He replied while looking at his surroundings. Looking at the clock on my kitchen wall, my eyes widened.

**"Hey Ichigo, would you like to come with me to my guild?' **I asked while heading over to my room to grab my pink stilettos.

**"Um, sure but what's a guild?" **He asked while he got up and followed me out the door towards Fairy Tail.

**"Well a guild is a place were mages like myself go. It makes us official and we also get more jobs to take like killing monster or stopping** **gangs."** I explained as we drew closer to the guild. You could here the noise from a mile away. Ichigo nodded his head while he looked at me.

**"So you said you were here to kill hollows? How do you do that?" **I asked him while we entered the guild.

**"Well I have a spirit form that let's me become a shinigami. With that form I have a zanpaktu that allows me to slice through the mask that the hollows have and purify them." **He explained while we sat down at the bar. What we didn't notice was the guild became quiet when we entered.

**"Oh well maybe you should join the guild then. It will help you with money so you can buy things that you may need here." **I suggested to him. He pondered for a minute before replying,

**"That's a good idea. I think I'll join then." **He said. Smiling, I turned towards Mira only to find her an inch away fro my face. Startled I fell backwards off the stool and almost landed on the ground if it weren't for Ichigo catching me.

**"Mire you scared the heck out of me." **I said while getting back onto the stool. She had a sly smile on her face as she looked at me. _Oh no, that smile always means she is up to something._

**"So Lucy is this your boyfriend here?" **Mira asked while glancing between me and Ichigo. We both blushed while shaking our heads.

**"We just met Mira." **I told her while looking anywhere other than Ichigo. Mira didn't look convinced but she let the matter slide for now.

**"Ok then, so you said you wanted to join the guild. Where do you want your mark and what color?" **Mira asked Ichigo. He looked confused so I decided to explain it to him.

**"What she means is for you to become part of the guild, you have to have a guild mark. Look here's mine." **I told him while holding up my right hand for him to see. **"You can have it wherever you want and in whatever color." **He nodded his head. Thinking for a bit he said.

**"On my chest in black." **Mira nodded her head and motion for him to remove his shirt. Once gone, I could see just how well toned he was. He was built fairly well with a six pack and some scars. I blushed while looking away from him. _ He is really hot, wow wait Lucy. Don't think that you just met the man for mavis's sake.  
_Here him sit back down, I turned back to face him.

**"Well brats looks like we have a new member. LET'S PARTY!" **The master yelled. Cheers met his decision and soon the guild was into one of it's famous out o control parties.

**"So I never did catch your name?" **Mira said to Ichigo.

**"It's Ichigo." **He replied. Nodding her head, Mira left us to go and serve the rest of the guild. Just as I was about to saw something, I was knocked to the ground by a hug.

**"LUCE!" **I heard the voice of my best friend scream as he hugged me to death.

**"Natsu let me up I can't breath." **I told him. Realizing he was chocking me, he let go and jumped up. Scratching the back of his head took notice of Ichigo.

**"Oh are you new here?" **He asked. Ichigo nodded his head in response.

**"Well I'm Nastu Dragoneel, I'm a fire dragon slayer" **Natsu said while holding out his hand. Reaching out to shake his hand, Ichigo replied,

**"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute shinigami." **Natsu nodded his head and then turned back to face me.

**"Luce want to go on a mission?" **He asked with his usual joy for missions. Thinking for a second I asked,

**"Could Ichigo come with our Team since he is new and needs to see how we do things?'' **Natsu didn't hesitate to answer.

**"Sure just as long as I get to fight something." **After that he headed off to somewhere in the guild. Getting up, I glanced at the clock on the wall above the bar. It was already eleven.

**"Hey Ichigo wanna head back to my place to we have enough rest for the mission?" **I asked him. Nodding his head we waved goodbye to everyone and headed towards my place. Once reaching it, I pulled out the futon I had and placed it in my room.

**"Well this is where you can sleep. I'm going to take a shower so make yourself at home while I'm in there." **I said while heading towards the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. Nodding his head, Ichigo started to explore my small apartment. Twenty minutes later I was out of the shower and clothed. Entering my room, I found Ichigo seated at my desk reading my novel.

**"DON"T READ THAT!" **I yelled while racing towards him and snatching it out of his hands.

**"Aw come one I was just at the good part." **He complained while trying to reach for it. I backed away from him with my novel behind my back while he got up and started to chase me for it. This continued for five minutes until he cornered me. I was trapped between the counter, fridge, and his arms on either side of me.

**"I'm still not going to let you read the rest of my novel." **I taunted while trying to look for an opening to escape. He smirked while looking at me.

**"Well looks like I'll just have to distract you to get it." **He said with a sly smile on his face.

**"Yeah righ..." **My words were cut off when he leaned in close and brushed his lips over mine. I was frozen in shock and failed to notice he had gotten my novel. Once I came out of my shokc a few seconds later I screamed,

**"Your gonna get it now." **He turned around only to be knocked to the ground by me jumping on him.

**"Ow, damn that hurt, wait where's the novel?" **He said while looking for it only to find that I had it in my hands. Sticking my tongue out at him, I quickly got off him and ran to my desk. Placing the novel in a draw, I locked it and placed the key back in it's hiding place.

**"Ha now you can't get it." **I triumphantly said while turning to face him only to find him inches away from my face. Squeaking at the sudden closeness I once again was trapped between him and something else.

**"Nope your not going anywhere this time." **He said while his hands moved closer to me. Thinking, I tried to come up with a bargin but failed. Seconds later his hands reached me and he did something I didn't expect him to do. He started to tickle me.

**"EEEEE STOP STOP STOP HAHAHAHAH STOP HAHAHAHA!" **Yelled between my laughs. I ened up on the ground with Ichigo above me continuing his tickle attack on me. My lungs started to hurt from all the laughing so I decided to pay him back. Reaching my hands out, I started to tickle him back. Surprisingly he was also ticklish.

**"Gah stop that." **He said between his own laughs. Smiling evilly, I didn't stop my attack but increased it. Soon I saw he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and before I could do anything, he had flipped me over and was above me just like this morning.

**"I think we should stop now or else I will do something else to get you back." **He said. I glumped at his words and tried to get away from him. Noticing my actions, he stopped me with his hands and leaned his face closer to mine.

**"Guess you want what I had in mind then." **He whispered before he leaned down and lightly bit my neck. I gasp at the touch not expecting him to do that. Once he let go, he jumped up and headed towards my bathroom while saying over his shoulder,

**"I'm gonna use your shower real quick." **I blushed while he left me alone in the room.

_I have a feeling this while be an interesting few weeks while he is here._

* * *

Well hope you all liked this. I will try and post the next chapter soon, until the ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	3. Chapter 3

Well minna here is the next chapter. Hoped you liked the last one. Now on with the story.

* * *

After Ichigo entered the bathroom, I got up and made my way over to my own bed. Falling back onto it, I stared at the ceiling for a bit before turning and pulling the covers over my head.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me before leaning against it. _Just what it this girl doing to me to make me act like I did? _I asked myself before making my way to the shower to wash my hair.

**Timeskip- after his shower**

Making my way out of the bathroom in my boxers and black muscle shirt while drying my hair, I glanced over at Lucy and found her asleep. Walking closer to her, my breath was taken away by her beauty. Her golden surrounded her like a halo, her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, and her soft looking lips were parted slightly. Shaking my head, I hurried over to the futon. Laying down, I soon fell into a sleep filled with dreams of golden haired angels.

**Timeskip-morning**

**"higo...chigo...ICHIGO WAKE UP!" **I jolted upright as a voice screamed in me ear before dumping a bucket of water on me.

**"Oi! Crazy woman. What was that for?" **I asked Lucy while getting up and heading to the bathroom for a towel. Upon finding it, I proceeded to dry my face and hair.

**"Well we need to leave soon and you wouldn't wake up." **Lucy said with an innocent look on her face. Turning around to face her, I saw she had a small pink suitcase in her hand and was waiting on me. Sighing, I put the towel in the laundry basket and followed her out the door once I had put some clothes one.

**"Ok, but did you really have to dump water on me?" **I asked her while we walked towards what I assumed was the train station.

**"Well I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just did what came to my mind first." **As she said that we arrived at a train station. Standing at the platform was Natsu and two people I didn't know. We approached them soon and I saw Natsu wrap his arm around Lucy and for some reason I didn't like that.

**"Yo Luce. You ready for an awesome mission?" **He asked her with a lopsided grin on his face. Turning her head to face him, she answered.

**"As ready as I always am. Oh, Gray, Erza this is Ichigo. He came from a different dimension and is pat of the guild for a bit until he completes his mission." **

I turned to face the two people she mentioned. I assumed the red head was Erza. She looked to be pretty tough. Kenpacchi would love to fight her. The other person she mention was the man beside her. He looked like he could handle a fight on his own pretty well.

**"Ichigo, well it's nice to meet you. I'm assuming you are coming on the mission with us." **The one named Erza said to me while holding her hand out. Taking it, I walked right into a very painful handshake.

**"Nice to meet you too and yes I am coming on the mission." **I replied to her. She smiled as she released my hand from her strong grasp. I shook my hand to try and get some feeling back into it.

**"Yo nice to meet you, name's Gray." **I turned around to face Gray only to find him in nothing but his boxers when he was fully clothed seconds ago.

**"Um...nice to meet you to. By the way, where are you clothes?" **Gray looked down before yelling,

**"Shit not again!" **and then raced way,trying to find his clothes. I turned to face Lucy with a confused look on my face. Seeing my confusion, she explained.

**"He has a stripping habit thanks to the person who taught him his ice magic and he hasn't been able to break it." **I nodded my head, understanding the situation now. Before anything else could be said, the train whistle blew. We hurried to the train and found some seats before it departed.

* * *

OMG, I am so sorry for the late update. I have so many stories going on right now that I haven't been able to write more with this one. I will try to update as soon as possible. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	4. HELP!

Ok so I am having some writers block right now and I need help. Please submit to me some ideas of what I should do in the next chapter please. Thanks minna.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey minna sorry for the long wait. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

**"Hey is he gonna be ok?" **I asked no one in particular while pointing at the guy named Natsu. He was hunched over the window and looked like he was about to puke.

**"Oh yeah he will be fine once we reach land. Natsu has motion sickness is all." **Lucy answered while looking at said man with pity in her eyes. I nodded my head understanding his situation. An hour later we were off the train and heading towards the clients house for details on the mission.

The client was a shopkeeper who had some thieves steal a very valuable item of his. We had to apprehend them and return the item to him. Setting out into the forest surrounding the city, we searched for them. After an hour of searching we finally found the bastards. Natsu ran at them head on with fire spewing out of his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wait how is he breathing fire and why is there so much ice and swords? _I asked myself while staring at the people in front of me. I knew they were mages but to see their magic with my eyes was a whole different thing. Lucy had also jumped into the battle with her whip and a strange man near her. _Well I guess I should help out but I don't think I will have a chance to. _As I had thought that, the bandits had been beaten. I shook my head at their antics when my body froze.

**"AAAHHHHAAAHHHAAAHH"**

The sound of a hollow reached my ears. Taking out the device given to me from the soul society, I changed into my shinigami form. The others around me stared at me with shock but I ignored them as I faced the direction of the hollow. Soon it emerged from the shadows and I jumped into action. Just as soon as it had come it disappeared from view as I broke it's mask.

**"What was that thing?" **I turned to see that it was Gray who had asked this. Turning to face him, I started to explain.

**"That thing is called a hollow. It is a soul that has been corrupted in some way and can't rest peacefully, so they turn into that. My job is to break their mask so they can rest in peace, but their are some that go to hell." **They all had a shocked look on their faces as I explained. While they were quiet, I returned back to my body.

**"Ok well then let's go and turn these bandits in, return the item, and collect the reward before heading home." **Erza said. With that we tied all the beaten men and dragged them to the authorities. Soon we were on a train back home after returning the item and getting the reward.

_I have a feeling that I won't get bored while here._

* * *

So sorry for the long wait, I had so many things going on. Well hoped you liked this chapter. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey minna sorry for the wait. I had a long week and so much work. Any enjoy.

* * *

It was quiet for about ten minutes in the train car. The other members of Lucy's team, minus Natsu, seemed to still be digesting what they had seen me do earlier. Lucy seemed to take it fine since she had already seen me come out of a portal basically.

**"So Ichigo, that thing you called is a hollow and you have a spirit form you can change to that allows you to purify that creature?" **Erza inquired finally breaking the silence.

**"In basic terms yes." **Was my reply. She pulled her lips together while she thought this over. Gray was the next to ask a question.

**"How did you even get into that form?" **To answer his question, he pulled out the device given to him.

**"This device allows me to enter into my spirit form. While in spirit form though, my human body is lifeless and defenseless." **I explained to them. He seemed to understand it a bit before returning to a look of confusion.

**"I still don't understand it completely, but I do understand that there are more of those things roaming around Fiore." **Gray said with a hint of excitement laced in his voice. I nodded my head and soon we all fell into a comfortable silence only broken by Natsu's motion sickness. A half hour later, we returned to Magnolia.

**"Minna we're gonna go from here. We need to shop for supplies for Ichigo while he stays here. See you all later." **I heard Lucy say before I was dragged off to who knows where.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Now that we finished the mission and Ichigo had some money, I decided to take him shopping for supplies. Our first stop was clothing. Pulling him into a shop, I turned and faced him.

**"Well go ahead and look around for some clothes you like then we can go get other supplies you need." **I cheerfully said while heading over to the women's section to look at some clothes for myself. Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo yelled at me.

**"Oi Lucy, can we go now? I found what I want." **Rolling my eyes at his words, I grabbed the blue dress before heading towards him. Heading to the cashier, we made our purchase.

**"Aw, what a lovely couple you two make." **The lady behind the counter said while smiling at us. Blushing, I handed her the money while glancing at Ichigo. He had a slight smirk on his face._ Great what is he thinking now? _I pondered while we went to the next store for the rest of the supplies he needed. After twenty minutes, we finally returned to my apartment. Setting everything down, I made my way to the kitchen.

**"Ichigo, what do you want for dinner?" **I yelled out while putting my apron on. He yelled back his reply from somewhere in the apartment.

**"Pasta's fine." **Getting to work, our meal was finished after fifteen minutes. After setting the table, I went to get Ichigo.

**"Ichigo dinners ready...Ichigo?" **I found the said man asleep on my bed. Sighing, I made my way over to wake him up but stopped when I say his face. _He looks so peaceful right now. _Just as I was about to wake him though, I was suddenly pulled down onto the bed beside him. My eyes widened when I realized what had happened.

**"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up." **I poked his face to try and get him up. A groan was my response as I was pulled into his chest.

**"Five more minutes Lucy." **He grumbled out before falling asleep again. Sighing, I started to relax into his hold. _He's warm. _Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep in Ichigo's arms.

* * *

Well hoped you all liked this. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey minna. So what did you think of my last chapter? Well for now just enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something burning. _What is that smell? _I pondered while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Looking around at my surroundings, I found myself in my bed with arms wrapped around me. Looking at the clock, I saw it read 6:30. I then remembered I had made dinner a half hour ago.

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

.

mouth drops open

.

.

.

.

**"I forgot about dinner! Ichigo get up!" **I screamed while kicking the said man to release myself before making a dash towards the kitchen. Running in, I turned the stove off and look at the food. It was officially burned and inedible.

**"What happened?" **I turned to see it was Ichigo who had asked this while he stepped into the kitchen yawning. A tick mark appeared on my forehead before I yelled out.

**"Lucy kick!"**My kick connected with his chest and sent him flying back into the wall. Grumbling about the waste of food, I grabbed my wallet and headed to the door to put my shoes on.

**"The hell woman. What was that about and where are you going?" **Ichigo asked while following me out the door. Sighing, I turned my head and faced him.

**"The food ended up burning because we both fell asleep. Now I'm going to just go buy some pasta from the Italian restaurant up the street." **I answered him. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed me. After an hour, we were back at my apartment and eating.

**"So now what are we going to do?" **Ichigo questioned me as I cleaned up our food. Thinking for a second I replied.

**"We could watch a movie. Go ahead and pick one out and put it on." **I told him while getting some popcorn made. I heard him go to the said place and look through me movies.

**"Oh this is gonna be good." **He said with an evil smile on his face while putting the movie in.

_Just what did I get myself into?_

* * *

Well hoped you all liked this. Please review. Until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. So heads up now instead of later and just cause it's on my mind. July 20 to the 27th all stories will be paused due to the fact that my cowriter for two stories and myself are going on vacation that week. Anyway let's continue our lovely story here.

* * *

_I now regret letting him choose the movie. _I thought to myself while screaming once again for who knows what time tonight. When I had sat down, Ichigo started the movie. Now here I was stuck watching Insidious with him while shaking in place.

**"KKKKKYYYYAAAA!" **I once again screamed while hiding my face behind my hands.

**"Lucy come on it's not that scary." **I heard Ichigo say. Moving my hands, I glared at him.

**"Maybe not for you but to me this is scary." **I growled at him while hiding my face from the gruesome scene before me. I heard him sigh before I felt myself moving and come in contact with something warm.

Looking, I found myself in his lap while he was watching the movie. Blushing, I was about to say something when.

**"KKKKKYYYYAAAAA!" **Screaming, I hid my face in his chest at the sight I had seen.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

_This is very entertaining. _I thought to myself while Lucy screamed once again and hid her face against my chest. I smirked at her actions while petting her head to try and calm her down. Thirty minutes later the movie ended.

**"Lucy you can look up now the movie's done. Lucy?" **After not getting a response a looked down at her to find her asleep.

Smiling, I carefully cradled her to my chest before standing up. Once up, I made my way over to her bed and set her down. I was about to leave when a hand on my sleeve stopped me.

**"Great. Come on Lucy let go of my shirt." **I mumbled to myself while trying to release my shirt from her grip. I sighed in failure before deciding to just lay down next to her.

Soon my eyes grew heavy and I slipped into the catacombs of dreams.

_Dream_

_It was cold where I was standing. A forest covered in snow and ice surrounded me. It was eerily quiet until a piercing scream cut through it. Panicking, I raced in the direction of the scream. Turning around a tree, I froze at the sight before me. There was Lucy being attacked by a hollow._

**_"Lucy!" _**_I screamed while turning into my shinigami form only to realize I couldn't. _

_I was frozen in shock when I heard her scream again. Focusing, I started to run towards her. Yet everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I watched in horror as I saw the hollow stab her through the chest._

**_"NNNOOO!" _**_I screamed before everything blacked out._

_End of dream_

I woke up in a cold sweat instantly turning to see Lucy safe next to me. I sighed in relief at seeing her safe and not dead.

_What has this girl done to me to get me so worked up over her. I think I may be falling in love._

* * *

So what did you all think? Well until next time if I can before vacation or until after that. Ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	9. Chapter 9

Well tell me what you thought of the last chapter and if you have any suggestions let me know. Now then on with the story.

* * *

My eyes widened at the thought that just crossed my mind. I couldn't have fallen in love with her when we only have known each other for basically three days. Looking at her again, I saw the beauty that had captured my attention. Sighing, I laid back down and drifted off to a dreamless sleep this time.

**Morning**

I awoke to feeling someone poking my face. Moaning, I swatted their hand away while sitting up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I found Lucy standing in front of me. Recalling last nights dream, I turned my head to attempt to hide my blush.

**"What?" **I asked her knowing she had something up her sleeve.

**"We need to head to the guild soon." **Was her reply before she exited the room. Sighing, I was about to get ready when I heard the sound of at least three hollows nearby.

Without thinking, I changed to my spirit form and raced off in the direction of the hollows. I vaguely heard Lucy call after me. Once I reached them, I found them at the guild. Jumping into action, I engaged in a fight with the hollows. It didn't take long to dispatch the first two. The third was a bit more tricky than the others. All the ruckus had caused the fairy tail guild members to come out and see what was happening. Soon though, I was able to finish off the last hollow. _Renji said there were ten in all. Only six more left now. _I thought to myself as I heard the voice of Lucy call out.

**"Hey let me know when your going to do that." **She said as I approached her. She had brought my body with her by using one of her celestial spirits.

**"Sorry it's just a habit to go when I sense or hear one." **I apologized while getting into my body. She nodded her head before we turned to face the guild.

**"So these were the things you were talking about. Just how much damage can they do Ichigo?" **Master Makarov asked me.

**"Some can damage buildings. What they mostly damage though is the body's soul. They take it for food." **Was my answer. The guild member seemed shocked.

**"Are there anymore left?" **A random member asked.

**"Six more left to be exact. Then after that I leave." **I told them as we all headed into the guild. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy's expression fall a bit and her shoulders slump.

As we entered, everyone went back to what they were doing before. Lucy headed towards the bar. I decided to follow her. A girl with white hair approached us as we sat down. If I was right, her name was MiraJane.

**"Hello Lucy, Ichigo. Can I get you anything?" **So greeted. Lucy nodded her head before saying.

**"A strawberry milkshake please." **Mira then turned her heads towards me.

**"Just some green tea." **I told her. She nodded her head before going to get our drinks.

After a few minutes she returned with the drinks. Taking a sip, I let the warm liquid relax me. After a bit, I decided to go look for a mission. Approaching the board, I looked for a relatively easy one with enough action laced in it. After a bit, I found one. It was to guard a local shop here in Magnolia for a night. Taking it, I went to Mira to have it approved.

**"Hey Mira. Can I have this job?" **I asked handing her the flyer. She nodded her head before logging the job in a book. Nodding my head, I went to Lucy to let her know.

**"Oi Lucy I won't be home tonight. I'll be on a job." **I told her as I came into hearing distance. She turned to face me before saying anything.

**"Ok well be safe." **She said before I headed out of the guild towards the shop.

* * *

Yes I know it's short but still. Just so you all know I will be putting a hold on this story for a bit while I figure out what to do next. If you have any suggestions please put them in a review. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
